1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for controlling a microphone in accordance with the connection of an earphone connector and an external accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a monopod is a camera support in the shape of a single leg. The monopod may support a portable terminal and may be used for self-photographing using a portable terminal by adjusting a length thereof
As an example, a monopod may include an audio plug inserted into an earphone connector of a portable terminal, and an input button. The monopod may generate an input signal in the portable terminal through the audio plug in accordance with a user input generated by pushing the input button. When a signal is generated while the portable terminal is executing a camera application, the portable terminal may perform an operation of capturing an image through the camera in response to the signal generated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.